Bloodlines
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Hattori Hanzō is the last of the Hanzō bloodline, see how his bloodline interacted with many famous characters of the ATLA universe, Rated T


**Another Dead Hero- Hey people, i know i should be doing the "Movie Characters Vs. Video Game Characters" X-Over right now, but i got a story i had stuck in my head for a while and i wanna get it out of the way. It's a one-shot origin story for my Avatar The Last Airbender OC and it features some of the other characters from the show, but it'd be focused on my OC. Peace y'all and R&R people, serious, please do that.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Bloodlines**

Peachy, many people who's lives been hell would describe their unfortunate lives as said term, Peachy. With me however, doesn't even begin there. Hell, not even if my life tried to touch that term with a 200 foot long stick, it would touch it. No, my life, as i colorfully put it is shit. Yes, shit.

You must wonder why i would call my life as so, that or you're paying attention to all the other SOB OC stories on this site, your choice. But i can say my life has gotten better... Sorta, but let's just begin with the story already people.

My name is Hattori Hanzō, last of the Hanzō bloodline.

I was born to a loving family and such, my family happened to be part of a very renowned bloodline known as the "Hanzō" bloodline, original huh? We wasn't as rich as the Bei Fong family, no. Unlike them rich ass preppy jerks who didn't even tell the world that their only kid, daughter to be exact was even real, but held her stuck in their home till she smoothly escaped. My family was working class, but we fine and glad with how their lifes were. My family happened to be in a long line of samurai's and sword-makers. The best at what they do.

All started with my Great Great Great Grandfather Hattori Hanzō, he was a legendary samurai and was the best friend of The Avatar during his time, Avatar Rogon of the Fire Nation, the one before Avatar Yangchen. While Rogon while kinda little bossy, my Great x3 Grandpa, yeah i'm calling him that, just read on, was loyal to his best friend and helped him out whenever Rogon needed help. During a seige against a corrupt Earth Kingdom King and his forces, My Great x3 Grandfather fought side by side with Rogon, but both died in the battle, but not before the Earth Kingdom king died first.

My Ancestor, there, makes it easier for you all to read now? He asked told a fellow soldier of his that he loved his pregnant wife, who happened to be my Great x3 Grandmother and for her to take care of their first child, a son. When she got the news, guess her kid started to kick in and she gave birth to him. In honor of her love, she named the child, as you may have already guessed it, Hattori Hanzō Jr.

Now fast forward till 17 years before right now. It had become a tradadtiton to name the first born son of each generation Hattori Hanzō. That's who my father, known as Hattori Hanzō V and my mother named me, Hattori Hanzō VI. I was their only child and so far the only one in the new Generation. They took care of me till' i was 6, that's when Ozai was named Fire Lord and such. Also at the same time, he started... No wait, scratch that, began his whole "Fire Nation is all gods" thing after the death of his father.

My parents weren't all in with Ozai's new style of ruling, wanna know what happened to them? Come on, you know the answer, he had them killed. Now i had no parents, but i was then sent to live with my Grandfather, Hattori Hanzō IV. Now he was maybe the most iconic Hanzō out of my family, after the first one. He was a former general in Azulon's lead army, but he gave up being one after the siege at Ba Sing Se, the one where the famous Dragon Of The West Iroh gave up after his son died.

From what i heard, both my grandfather and Iroh were close friends and both shared the same ideas, so when Iroh gave up his life, so did my Grandfather. After the siege, my Grandfather vanished, even know my family knew where he went off to, so when my parents died, i was sent over by a close friend of my parents to a small but roomy hut in the Earth Kingdom. That's where my Grandfather was, as a sword-maker.

He found out i could bend fire when i was 7 and taught me how fire doesn't have to be controlled by force or rage, but by life and harmony. I learned and soon by age 11, i could some of the more advanced shit, maybe even go against Prince (At that time) Zuko... Or not, but still. My Grandfather also taught me the way of the samurai. I learned many skills and lessons thanks to him. Also learned about Honor and Karma. Trust me when i say don't fuck with Karma, it will strike back hard.

My Grandather loved and took care of me like i was his son, just like (Duh.) how he was with my father. I would help him out with hunting, shopping and swordmaking. When i was 12, he made me a katana for my birthday, it was a beaut. Red/black handled, the hilt was gold, sure of it and the blade was sharp for sure. i know, cause i by mistake cut myself with it when i first got it, but i didn't care. I would hold on to that blade for the rest of my life.

But everything all good does have to go to hell sometime and i can say it took a one way ticket there.

3 days after my birthday, Ozai at last got word about my grandfather and branded him a traitor along with anyone part of the Hanzō bloodline. Okay, there was only me and my grandfather left alive, but still! Ozai sent his daughter Azula to take care of my Grandfather and me. But my Grandfather, while old is like a saber-toothed mooselion, he won't go down that easily. He killed all of the men sent to kill him with his katana blade. He was like Death, nothing could stop him...

Well except that bitch Azula, she snuck around him and sent a thing of lightning at him. It struck him in his back and went out his chest. He died upon impact. I watched all of this in the house as my Grandfather told me too, but before i could escape, Azula sent a huge burst of flames at our house and put it up in flames. I was so scared, i tried to escape the fiery remains of my home when a falling beam fell on my head and killed me.

That's right people, i died. There and then, for 3 minutes i was dead. But then for some odd reason, i came back to life. I woke up like nothing happen, sure my head hurt like fuck, but it was like i took a nap. I still noticed i was in the burning house and i escaped out of there. Once i got out, i saw some shit i thought only the avatar could see.

I was many blue glowing people all around me, spirits all around me. I thought i was dead for sure, but i wasn't glowy, so that option was checked out. But then i seen my Grandfather's spirit arise. I tried to talk to him, but he went up into the sky, weird huh? But some of the other spirits stayed on the ground, i was confused. But i ran after him and jumped to touch him, but i fell down a hill and landed in the water. I got up and then seen my face in the water.

I was shocked at what i was seeing, my eyes, which were a nice hazel were now red. Glowing red and it scared me senseless, then i noticed that whenever i was sad, the glowing would dimmer, but whenever i was happy, it glowed more. That convinced me that i was dead but came back. I walked back to the burning remains of my home and buried my Grandfather and gave him a proper burial. I then took my katana and walked off.

I'm now a wanderer around the the Four Nations, at age 17. I'm still sreaching around for Azula, cause if anyone's gonna waste her, it's gonna be me. But so far, nothing. But i'll find her, guess i'll ask the Avatar and his friends to help me out.


End file.
